


One Small Step For Friendship, A Leap For Romance.

by wat (SemeGal)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, dan x phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/wat
Summary: Phil likes to keep Dan on his toes, so occasionally Phil will give into the urge of kissing Dan or generally being more physical with him. A.E. cuddling, leaning in too close or hugging for longer than socially acceptable. Dan decides however, it's time for some sweet, clumsy revenge.





	One Small Step For Friendship, A Leap For Romance.

Phil is what Dan would call ‘Cheeky’ Phil constantly skates the thin line of their friendship and occasionally tips his toes into the metaphorical pool of love. This was one of those mornings Phil decided he needed a dip.   
Dan had already seated himself on the couch for the day, slowly sinking into his sofa crease happily in his own world while he scrolled through his timeline on Tumblr peacefully. But Phil would not have that for long. Waking up a little after Dan, Phil shuffled into their kitchen and poured himself a hot cup of coffee, then proceeded to load it up with sugar and creamer as always. 

Making the all too familiar walk to the lounge Phil had an urge to, well, kiss Dan.   
These urges came in spurts, sometimes Phil would go as long as a few months without so much as leaning against Dan, and that was how it was. But today Phil decided to break the string of physical silence, and run his hands through the cool pool of romance.   
Leaning down quickly Phil planted a small, clumsy kiss on Dan’s forehead. As fast as he had dipped down, Phil was up again, speed walking to the other side of the room where he occupied one of the chairs and pulled up his phone as a buffer from Dan’s confused stare. 

It was a low grumble, probably more to Dan himself than him speaking directly to Phil. But out it came. “What the bloody hell..” Dan touched his forehead, despite being up less than an hour he was still a bit groggy, furrowing his brows Dan rubbed his forehead, pushed back the curls as they had fallen in his eyes. And continued to stare at the now idle Phil. 

“Do you think you can just kiss someone and walk away?” Silence. Phil remained silent. Dan merely sighed, shrugging off the incident. This happened in spurts, he knew that, but Phil needed to learn he wasn’t alone in that urge to show more than friendly affection. 

For the rest of the day, Phil seemed to avoid Dan whenever they were nearby each other, only texting him the mundane things he saw or asking him when he was visiting the shop again.   
Dan in the morning hours, at least his version of morning hours, attempted to hatch a plan of his own to ‘Accidentally’ kiss Phil, thus far he was unsuccessful. His best moment was to try in the morning or deliberately go into Phil’s room and kiss him. Decisions, decisions. 

Dan awoke before Phil again, but he carried on as normal, though now there was a pit in his stomach, his mind whirring over whether or not it was worth this little victory to turn the tides. What if he scared Phil off from ever doing it again? What if Phil just avoided him forever? Valid thoughts, Dan believed, at least the side that wanted to bring him down. The other side presumed it would be fine, and they’d carry on silently not speaking about it. Which would be the best outcome in Dan’s mind, he didn’t want things to change too drastically, over time they installed little changes to become closer, a deeper more cherished bond. All the more reason Dan didn't want to ruin it or change it. But like with most of the decision he found might turn out for the worse, he forged ahead and continued his morning routine. By the time Phil was up, he had sunk into the couch comfortably, yet a jolt shot through his spine, reminding him he had something that caused him anxiety to do. 

As Phil walked around the corner, Dan watched from the corner of his eye and looked for the quick dip, hoping to catch Phil in the act he wanted to make contact as well.   
Phil did exactly as Dan had predicted, lowering himself with haste Phil planted a less than elegant kiss on Dan's forehead, but this time instead of the shock consuming him Dan reached for the collar of Phil's shirt and pulled him in again in his motion to rise, then and there Dan went for his lips instead of the forehead like intended... Collateral damage?  
Dan pressed their lips together roughly in his haste, letting go he pushed Phil back gently and resumed browsing. From the corner of his eye, Dan could still see Phil standing there, shocked and dumb founded. There was a sense of pride surging through Dan, his eyes continued to follow Phil who shuffled over to the same chair, and sat down, pulled out his phone, and continued like nothing happened. 

Now in these morning hours, it was not something done with haste due to fear of rejection, it was something new in both their routines.   
Dan would awake, sit on the couch, Phil would follow and lean down but instead of leaving a clumsy kiss where he mostly got Dan's hair to kiss, he went for the lips. Every morning, a small kiss to start off their days with a smile. It was another evolution in their 'Friendship' as they both slowly slid into the cold water together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm ever posting Phan stuff so pls go easy on meh can't promise anything super serious as I'm getting back into writing again. Hope you enjoyed you filthy trash cans. Also since I don't really know the lay out of their know place (that sounds creepy whoops) I have the old flat in my head and idk if they had like cloth chairs so I apologize to those of you who have legit studied their residences. You creepy bastards lol.


End file.
